


15 Year Wait

by football83



Category: EPL - Fandom, English premier league - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Football RPF, Premier League Football
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: José and Eve knew each other one summer 15 years ago.Basically my fantasy.Thanks...





	

José slowly got out of his car and walked up the steps to The Lowry, between berating Zlatan for his imminent ban and trying to placate the media post-match he felt weary and in need of a relaxant before bed. The doorman nodded politely, bidding him good evening even though it was approaching 11:30, the guy behind the bar saw him coming and began pouring wine into a carafe for him. They exchanged pleasantries as José tucked himself away in a snug corner of the casual bar lounge. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and deleted over 100 emails he’d received since leaving Old Trafford, sighing, he rubbed his eyes and sipped the red liquid - allowing it to slowly trail down his throat and soothe his insides. This was his private time, sat nestled away in one of Manchester’s busiest and elegant hotels, his home for so many months now. Each night retreating to that massive bed on his own. Never one for self pity he continued scrolling through his phone, daring to open the anonymous twitter account Rui had set up for him a few months ago. Zlatan was everywhere, José rolled his eyes at the social media outrage, he’d have to deal with all of this on Monday. He poured another small glass of wine from the carafe and then leaned back in the bucket seat, he rolled up the arms on his grey cashmere sweater and gazed outside focusing on the comings and goings in the hotel lobby. 

Eve Roberts checked in at just after midnight, also tired from travelling almost 400 miles in one day she felt a night cap was essential if she was going to unwind and eventually get some sleep before her big day on Sunday. Eve had been travelling to and from various venues for the past ten days as she finished her final FA Coaching badges, with just Sunday in Manchester to go she would soon see the fruits of her labours and land her dream job coaching kids at a prestigious local university. The receptionist kindly had her bags taken up and Eve strolled over to the bar, ordering a Martini, she ate the olive and then looked up at the television, she’d hardly seen any of the days results and when they did pop up on Sky Sports, followed by Zlatan’s head being crushed, followed by his elbow walloping a Bournemouth player she let out a loud snort. 

“Sorry” She said, smiling at the bar man, who smiled back politely. 

She sat minding her own business drinking a further Martini before she saw José out of the corner of her eye, she froze. Then she stupidly realised he was still staying at The Lowry. Eve thought back to the summer of 2002, she was 19 and taking part in a summer soccer camp in Portugal and the group she was with were diehard Porto fans. They would hang around Porto’s training ground for hours just for a sneak peak of the players, but for Eve it was all about Mourinho. He emitted this effortless arrogance, his face never changing, never giving anything away - so mysterious. They had chatted on and off during her time there, Mourinho mainly encouraging her to get her badges done pronto, at the age of 19 anything was possible he had told her. There was a mutual attraction, nothing happened though, he was married after all with two small children in tow but god did they both think about it. 

José’s breath hitched in his windpipe when he saw her, she had hardly changed in 15 years, her legs still athletic and strong, posture confident, long dark hair still thick and wild. Eve felt him looking at her and took a deep breath of her own before sliding off her stool and swaggering over, he smirked a little as she approached, puffing out his chest and licking his lips. 

“José” she said quietly as he stood and took her hand, his lips pressing a firm kiss to it “Eve” he replied, “Please, sit” 

“Well, this is weird” Eve said, tossing her hair to the side “It’s been a long time” 

José nodded, his eyelids were heavy but he felt relaxed due to the wine and surprising for him - a little playful “Porto, summer of 2002, did you do your coaching badges?” 

Fuck, he’d remembered everything.

“I will have completed them all by this time tomorrow”

José looked shocked but didn’t press for an explanation as to why it had taken her so long. 

“I got married, had my dreams pissed on” she explained openly “And now I’m divorced and being selfish so let’s drink to that” she finished before clinking their glasses together. 

José looked sorry for her, his eyes softening while she spoke “My marriage ended too, thankfully the children have their own lives and partners, we are all very amicable” 

“And you’re doing great here” Eve said kindly “Although, maybe have a word with your Swede eh?” she laughed and José shook his head, also giggling a little. 

“You know…” Eve began, checking around them for prying eyes and ears “That summer in Porto all I thought about was you…” 

José’s eyes, dark brown and penetrating focussed on her, telling her to divulge more without even saying the actual words.

“Watching you coach, watching you command your players, you were such an inspiration to me José, then I’d see you walk off the pitch and pull your shirt over your head and pray that you’d notice me” 

“I did notice you” he confirmed, never breaking his gaze “Every day” 

Eve moved in closer across the table, knowing full well the Martini was giving her more bravado then she would ever normally have “I wanted you to take me into that changing room…” 

“And?” he asked, face still unbelievably straight. 

“Gorge on my mouth, shove me against the lockers let me feel the cold metal on my back and then fuck me” 

José coughed and downed the rest of his wine, “Eve I….” he paused, placing his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, he was panicking a little, it had been so long since he’d been physical with a woman, so long he couldn’t even pinpoint when…He spent so long thinking that he didn’t notice her get up and walk off, and he eventually picked up the napkin in front of him.

“Room 402…” 

Eve changed into her two piece pyjamas and flung open the balcony, it was a cold night but the air woke her up and made her feel a bit more sober, in a matter of minutes she turned and responded to the faint knock on her hotel room door. 

He stood there, one hand on the door frame, the other on his right hip, all feelings of self consciousness had totally vanished and when he saw her he played it cool, strolling past her and straight to where the bed was. Eve cocked her head to one side and smiled to herself, locking the door behind her. 

“Drink?” she asked, he shook his head and pulled her hand, her body slamming into his as he now gripped her wrist and held her in place “You thought about me fucking you hmm?” he asked brazenly, “Tell me how” 

Eve gasped for air as she began regaling her fantasy to him, his hand wandering further down her body “Sure about this?” José asked, his mouth now touching her skin for the first ever time “Sure you can handle it?” he continued, his lips kissing under her ear and across her jawline. 

“I don’t know José….” she spluttered, inducing a defiant self assured laugh from him then he stopped dead and stared at her, eager pink lips desperate to be kissed “Show me you are ready for me” he said smoothly and let her lead them into a deep and passionate kiss, her weight pushing him backwards onto the enormous and plush bed, his hands trailing up her back and taking her vest top with them. Eve stopped and sat astride him, her arms covered her breasts “You’re overdressed” she stated, still reeling from their kiss and the feeling of his slick and warm tongue against hers, he agreed and pulled the jumper over his head before throwing it across the room. 

“Fuck…” she whispered as her hands touched across his broad chest nails dragging down to his waist and then tracing the outline bulging from his trousers, she felt his hips grind up against her and let out a long, sensual groan. 

“You need me so badly don’t you….” he commented, pulling her down and flipping her onto her back, her arms splayed across the bed while he removed their remaining clothes, she gripped his biceps as their hips met and he slid inside her with such ease and deftness, that very first feeling causing a violent back arch from her and a guttural groan of relief from him. 

“Slow, yes, hmmm? Slow…” he whispered into her mouth, one arm above her head and the other gripping her right thigh to his body tightly “So wound up mmm?” 

Eve marvelled at his prowess, his subtle angle changes, the way he spoke - which was often and uncharacteristically soft, countering that with such imbedded confidence as he begged for her to say his name as he picked up the pace and started to fuck her properly, “Oh fuck….bueno bueno…” he said repeatedly until finally she came beneath him, his own downfall her telling him how fucking good he had made her feel. He panted into her shoulder for god knows how long and then brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her tenderly “As you imagined? Worth the 15 year wait?” he asked, “Absolutely” she answered as she reached down and pulled the duvet over the pair of them.


End file.
